Silent Treatment
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: *message update*Chapter Six: Of Wat and Roland. Of the adventures of the three mystical squires and their great master.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- I thank you in advance for reading. I like reviews just for future reference so when you get to the bottom press that little button and tell me what its like. I take compliments, comments, and creative criticism. Don't just say "This isn't worth crap" and not give a reason. ^_^ that's all I ask.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to the feast tonight and when I get back I want you two to have done your chores. Is that clear?" Sir Ector looked down his nose at the two boys standing in front of him. William gave him an infamous smile, while Wat stared at a very interesting patch of dirt on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, Sir," William said. Sir Ector did not like the sound of his voice. "It'll all be done." His eyes twinkled with untold secrets.  
  
"William, if you set one foot inside the feast, the consequences will be beyond your imagination," Sir Ector warned, not pleased with the look in the boy's eyes. "That goes for you as well, Wat."  
  
Wat nodded, still staring at the ground. He shuffled a bit, sending some dust up into the air. Sir Ector gave him a hard stare before looking into William's eyes again. He saw the evil plans being formulated in through those eyes.  
  
"This is your last warning, William. Whatever you're planning you better not do. Your punishment will be worse anything that has ever happened to you before."  
  
The twinkle in the boy's eyes disappeared for a moment. He had had a lot of punishments from Sir Ector, most of them rather torturous in his own opinion. If this one was going to be the worst was he willing to take the chance? Hell, yes.  
  
"Don't worry, sir!" he exclaimed, putting an arm around Wat's shoulders. "Me and Wat will be right here when you get back! Nothing to worry about!"  
  
Oh, but Sir Ector knew there was going to be something to worry about. Something was going to happen to one of them or both of them. Sighing, he waved goodbye to them, and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"William, I'm not going to do it," Wat stated, sitting down in the tent. "I absolutely refuse!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Wat!" William whined, standing in the tent door way. "Nothing's going to happen! He'll never know. By the time he comes rushing back, we'll be here doing our chores like good little squires."  
  
"I won't do it." Wat turned his back on his friend. "I absolutely refuse." William sighed exasperatedly and raised his eyes towards the heavens.  
  
"Fine then, don't. I'll do it myself. You're going to be missing such fun though. Your loss really." He left then, heading up towards the castle.  
  
Wat sat on the tent floor as he left, considering going after him. No, he wasn't getting in trouble for this one...to much could go wrong! He would be a good little squire and do his chores quickly and then go to bed hopefully before Sir Ector came down to bestow his wrath upon the two of them.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
~*~  
  
R/R 


	2. Of Princessess and Rats

Chapter One  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- This was up sooner than I planned! ^__^ Thanks for the reviews!  
  
spacemonkey- ^_^ Thank you very much for the review. This chapter is a bit longer! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Quantum Weather Butterfly- Wow, that's a mouthful! lol! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it very, very much! I try! Hope you like this one as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Jocelyn sat as any noble should, not fidgeting in the least in the very uncomfortable dress. Next to her, her handmaiden seemed to be struggling to keep the same posture as the young noble. Jocelyn could not blame her. She was using all her will power to sit still and eat properly. It was not easy.  
  
Many knights were talking and joking around her and many young men were dancing with pretty girls. She wasn't allowed to dance. Her father said she was to young to dance or to get the fondness of any young man. Too young! She was fourteen! How long would she be 'too young'.  
  
Her father was currently busy speaking with a knight. They were laughing, enjoying themselves greatly. Jocelyn could not remember the last time she had seen him so happy. Who was this knight? Her mind tried to picture the faces of the knights that had jousted earlier that day.  
  
Sir Evan? Sir Allen? Sir Edward? No, wait, Sir Ector wasn't it? She stared at him for a few seconds then snapped her gaze else where. It was not polite to stare.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the knight at hand however, and she glanced about for his squires. What exactly did they look like again? She had trouble matching faces to faces. He had three. She knew that. They were all peasant squires but rather handsome.  
  
The one had left. He rode somewhere to deliver a message. Then there were two more. At least that was what she thought, but she didn't see them. There were many squires about, dancing with the ladies of the castle, chatting, eating, drinking but none of them looked remotely like Sir Ector's two.  
  
The one, from what she could remember, was a red head with a rather fiery temper. He and the other one. The one with the unruly blond hair and the goofy little smile. She giggled a bit. He was a cutie. She wouldn't mind dancing with him if he had been there.  
  
Sighing unhappily, she turned back to her soup and took a delicate spoonful of it. That was as far as she got before chaos broke out.  
  
The red soup exploded, splashing all over her nice blue dress. It got all over her face and in her eyes. Not only did it thoroughly soak her, but also the occupants on either side of her. She let out a high pitched squeal, rubbing the mess out of her eyes, before glaring down at the bowl. What had happened?  
  
Her mind didn't stay on that for long when she caught sight of what was in from of her. A large rat was scrabbling in the bowl trying to get over the sides to escape. She screamed and jumped back, knocking over her chair. Everyone had turned there attention to the soup splattered ladies and the soup covered rat as it scampered across the table leaving little red footprints.  
  
She turned around; face red with food and embarrassment just in time to catch a glimpse of the convict, running from the scene of the crime. All she saw however was a bit of unruly blonde hair and a dirty tunic.  
  
~*~  
  
William was only half way to the castle when there was an ear piercing scream. He heard crashing and more screaming then someone dashed out of the castle. He blanched, looking down at the toad in his hand. It didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Turning on his heel, he rushed back to the tents.  
  
"WAT!" he bawled, as he reached the camp. "Where are you?!"  
  
Wat stepped out from inside the tent where he had been neatly folding Sir Ector's clothes and lying out his sleeping things. Seeing how panicked William was, he tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Didn't go quite as you planned, huh?" he asked, moving over to one of the horses tied down nearby.  
  
"Wat, I didn't do a thing!" William jumped as a noise came from nearby. Wat turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. He seriously doubted the truth in that statement but then he took one glimpse at his friend's eyes and his opinion changed instantly.  
  
William was not an easy person to read. You had to know exactly how to read his eyes and his face and his expressions. In fact, usually, you couldn't tell much about him, because he consistently was wearing that whimsical grin. Even when he was sick or hurt there wasn't much of a difference.  
  
Wat could tell that William was lying. He knew by the look in his eyes. Fear showed clearly in his entire being.  
  
"What happened?" the red head asked. William sat down with a thud trembling. He was in for it.  
  
"I don't know. I was heading up to the castle, and all the sudden someone screamed and hell broke loose!" He looked at Wat. "Sir Ector's gonna blame me, Wat, I just know it! I didn't do it though!"  
  
Wat wanted to deny the fact but he knew that William was speaking the truth. Do to his reputation as a joke player; William would inevitably be blamed unless the joker was caught.  
  
"Be doing your chores when he gets back. Act as normal as you can and he might think you've been doing it this entire time!" He waved his blonde friend to the tent. "Hurry, I've already done some for you!"  
  
He almost wished that he had gone with William. At least he could also take some of the blame. He was afraid of what might befall his young friend.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Sir Ector stormed in. Fury was written in every inch of his posture and countenance. He stood in the middle of the camp area, trying to control himself but found that his last nerve had been treaded on and crushed.  
  
"WAT! WILLIAM!"  
  
The two boys cowered in there separate areas before quickly responding. Sir Ector was nearly twitching with contained rage. William flinched. Oh he was dead. So very, very dead. Standing quietly, he waited for his punishment.  
  
"Wat," unexpectedly Sir Ector spoke to the older squire first. Wat looked up uncertainly. "Wat, I want you to deliver a message I've written to a man in England. You shall then join us at the next tournament. Is that understood?"  
  
Wat nodded eyes wide. How could his master possibly think that William could manage to take care of everything? After all, the boy wasn't used to that type of work, plus he had only been a squire for two years. Unless.....oh God, that was cruel.  
  
"Sir, William cannot handle all the chores by himself! Is it possible for the message to wait until Roland comes back?"  
  
Sir Ector peered down his nose at the boy before turning his gaze to William. He was nearly trembling with what looked like fear.  
  
"As for you," he continued, looking into his other squire's eyes. "You shall be catering to the normal jobs. You want to be a squire; you shall learn what a squire has to do. The best squires do more work with no help." Wat looked shocked, almost appalled.  
  
"But, sir!" He was pushing his luck and he knew it. "Sir, why are you punishing William? What has he done? It isn't fair!"  
  
Sir Ector did not look at him, but the boy felt a chill creep down his spine. Uh oh....  
  
"I do believe William knows what he did just like the rest of the castle. I'm sure you found that to be a fine little prank, didn't you? Well, I do not believe that Lady Jocelyn found it quite as amusing." Sir Ector took a deep breath to control his temper. He was going to punish the boy, and in his mind this punishment was quite severe.  
  
Apparently, the boy found it to be so as well.  
  
"You will be leaving in the morning, Wat! William, I wish you a goodnight." Then he disappeared into his tent. William moved to help the knight in dressing and undressing but was stopped. Wat grabbed his arm and pulled him to their tent, pale faced.  
  
"I've never seen him that angry ever, Will," the red head fretted, rubbing his arms. "And I've never seen him apply that punishment before. Roland said that it had happened once before when he had a different squire, and he had sent Roland to deliver a message. Roland said that the boy worked very hard and completed all the chores. But he died in the end anyway. A bandit jumped them and he died protecting, Sir Ector."  
  
William turned an ugly shade of green. He stared at the cloth wall for a second before quietly. "Sir Ector isn't that cruel though. If the boy was that ill and weak, he would've told Sir Ector so and I'm sure that master would've taken care of him."  
  
Wat licked his lips then moved about to collect an extra set of clothes. He looked at his friend, not wanting to tell the whole of the problem but knowing that he had to. "He would've Will but-" he broke off. The punishment was truly terrible. "A part of the punishment is the silent treatment."  
  
~*~  
  
Wow, wasn't that dramatic. Anyway, the silent treatment was a really terrible punishment back then though I doubt it was administered by many knights considering the dangers of traveling on the open road. Plus, of course, a knight would be training his apprentice consistently soooo...yeah... Poor Will. *squeezes Sir William plush toy* he's such a lovable person and he's got an adorable smile.  
  
To Jocelyn despisers. =P too bad. We might all hate her and think that Will and Kate should've been put together but the truth of the matter is he and Jocelyn are in love. I'm not gonna screw with the storyline and don't worry that the only part I think she'll be in. I think.  
  
Anyway, dunno when the next chapter will be up! I'm going on vacation this weekend and won't be back til Sunday! Plus I owe new chapters to my other people! ^_~ R/R 


	3. Of Punishment and Heat

Chapter Two  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- Ah, chapter two! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! Reviews make my day!  
  
Arianna-san- Believe me it would be my life long dream to torture Jocelyn as much as possible but we are now past that ^_~ lol. Keep writing or I'll have to beat you!  
  
QWB- ~~ that's so much easier. ^_^ I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! Faithful reviewers are my favorite reviewers!  
  
Galatyn Renner- I try. ^_^ lol. Sir Ector gave me the impression of a man who was stern but truly cared about the well being of his apprentices. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Wat, for those who were wondering, was already there in the beginning I think. When William was first there, Roland wasn't the only squire, so unless this other squire just died I'm gonna assume it was Wat!  
  
As for Jocelyn, I once again comment that I hate her just as much as any of you but she is a part of the damn story and I'm not gonna change that. ^_^ No original characters, just all the ones from the story. I do believe that all of them will be appearing (even our good friends Kate and Chaucer).  
  
Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. I'm really enjoying this one cause it puts what I study to use. I did a huge project (as in at least half the year) on knights and what it took to become one. Yeah enough of my jabbering.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
William wiped the sweat from his brow as he placed the last bit of luggage into the heavily laden cart. The morning had been highly eventful to say the very least. Wat had left first thing, giving quiet reassurances that he would be back in less than a week. William had smiled hollowly. It wasn't possible to do; his friend was trying to make him feel better.  
  
Then, Sir Ector had left for the castle beckoning for him to follow. He had waited nearly an hour and a half for Lady Jocelyn to have a meeting with him. He had also spent a good half hour apologizing softly before he was allowed to move on to his chores. He was happy to move on to them, though many they were. They took his mind off of everything.  
  
Sir Ector had not spoken a word to him yet. Wat's fears had been true. He was being given the silent treatment. He let out a quiet sniffle. His nose had been stuffy and bothering him all day, and now he was feeling a bit headachy. He brushed it off. Probably just from too much work under a hot sun with little water.  
  
His master was inspecting the cart, waiting rather impatiently for the boy to finish his jobs. He noted that some of the work was not done quite properly. He also noted that the boy was looking rather pale. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek. He would keep an eye on his apprentice. If he looked any worse, he would forget the punishment. He did not want anything to happen, not like what happened to his last apprentice....  
  
William looked up at Sir Ector, hoping for a 'good job', or just about anything. All he found was a blank, rather distant stare. His master turned from him and climbed onto the saddled horse, completely ignoring his apprentice. William let out a small, in audible sigh, before grabbing the lead for the cart horse.  
  
Sir Ector gave his apprentice one more quick glance before kicking his horse into a trot. The boy looked rather flushed now, too. Not terribly so, but enough to make worry eat at his mind. He shook it off. It was a hot day, and the boy had been working. He probably hadnt stopped for water because of the excessive amount of work he had to do. No, his resolve would not be weakened. The boy had done something, completely defying his orders, and he deserved the punishment.  
  
It was midday before they stopped at small stream. Sir Ector's horse, Sirius, was foaming, panting heavily in the heat. The knight dismounted, patting the horse fondly as he removed its bit. He'd give Will a break in this case. The boy had to take care of the other horse, and set out midday meal. He rubbed the horse's neck as it drank from the stream keeping a careful eye on how much it consumed.  
  
William tried not to look quite as tired as he felt as he unhooked Lilly and led her for a drink. He tried not to let it appear as though he was desperately hugging the lead for support. But no matter how much he tried, it didn't change the fact that he was.  
  
He didn't quite understand why he felt so incredibly dizzy or very hot. He considered the weather and tried to convince himself it was that. He knew it wasn't though. He was out in such weather all the time and it hadn't ever affected him like this. He sighed, and dropped down next to the horse to get a drink. The water had never tasted quite so good. It soothed his throbbing head a bit and he was grateful.  
  
He gulped one last draft before standing and pulling the horse away. Time to set up lunch, and then they would be off again. He quickly tied the horse to a tree then started rummaging through the food packs. There wasn't much there, only a slab of dried meat, a bit of cheese, two loaves of bread and a skin of wine. God only knew how long that would last.  
  
He quickly pulled out a plate. Grabbing a knife as well, he sliced a piece of meat of the chunk and half a loaf of bread. He put all the cheese on it because it wasn't going to survive the heat. He grabbed a goblet, and carefully balancing his load, he placed the food underneath a shady tree.  
  
Sir Ector tied Sirius near Lilly and came over to where the squire had set out the small meal. It was meager but it would have to do. He sat down underneath the shade, feeling content and refreshed. The food wasn't half bad even if the cheese tasted a bit foul but that was only to be expected. Next to him, the boy sat quietly, staring up at the sky. He hadn't touched any of the food.  
  
This worried the knight. William never, ever skipped a meal. He wanted to ask the boy if he was okay, if he was feeling well. The flush look upon his face had seemed to increase as they had traveled and underneath the red, his skin was pale. He opened is mouth to speak but stopped, giving the strange appearance of a fish.  
  
A voice had reminded him of the child's punishment. The silent treatment. He could not give the boy the idea that he would break the punishment that easily. The two voices argued inside his head. The boy was most definitely ill. The boy cannot be let off simply because he's worked hard. For a moment, he thought he might go crazy but the voices stopped and he came to the decision. He wouldn't just let the boy off because he looked pale. It was hot. The squire was working hard. It was simple enough.  
  
Ah, but isn't that what you said when Adam was looking the same way? Wasn't that what you convinced yourself of until it was too late? Didn't you say that until the end where he protected you as ill as he was? Until the sword was rammed through his chest. A third voice tauntingly reminded him. He grit his teeth. No, he argued, it will not happen again. He would keep a careful eye on William. If he started looking worse, he would put off the punishment.  
  
He finished his food, and took one last sip of his wine before standing up. They would move on now. Making good timing was essential so they would have time to settle down before the next tournament. William quickly snapped out of his daze, and grabbed the dirty plates and half empty skin, scrambling to get his chores done.  
  
Sir Ector shook his head and went back over to Sirius. The horse snorted and fidgeted as the knight re saddled it and got it ready to leave. He stroked its head, murmuring soft nonsense to it in order for it to calm down, but nothing seemed to soothe the startled beast. It continued to be skittish, moving around unhappily. The master continued his attempts not even realizing the intimate danger.  
  
His squire did, however. Before the knight could quite grasp the situation, the boy rushed over and shoved him back. With a quick flick of his wrist, William drew a dagger from his wrist and jammed it into the tall grass.  
  
The horses both shrieked and tried to break their tethers but were held do to the good grace of a strong tree. Sir Ector sat up quickly, rather shocked, uncertain of exactly what had just happened. In front of him, Will was on all fours panting. His knife was driven into the deep grass, and exactly what he hit was impossible to see. The squire ran a hand through his sweaty hair before moving to retrieve his weapon.  
  
"I'm sorry, master. There was a snake. It spooked the horses and I knew it was poisonous. I should've warned you but it was about to strike." As though to prove it, he raised his dagger from the ground bringing up the limp body of a snake. The weapon had been skillfully smashed through it's head.  
  
Sir Ector sat still in pure shock. The boy had seen something quite hidden from him and even though he was being punished, saved the knight. It was beyond him for some reason. Something reminded him that no matter what the boy was his squire and what he did was his job but the rest of him was in shock.  
  
William took his master's silence the wrong way. He looked into the rather surprised but silent countenance and he figured that the silent treatment was still going on. He felt upset. Would his master ever forgive him? He hadn't done what he was convicted for! He was planning on sticking the creature he had in the princess' hair. It would've been more amusing. Rat in the soup? How original.  
  
The boy bit his lip in disappointment and picked the dead snake off his small sword. The pounding in his head grew ten times worse as he stood up and the world gave a violent lurch. Will put his free hand to his head as the world began to go a bit strange. One last sickening lurch occurred and the dagger slipped from his hand while the rest of him slipped to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhhhh fun cliffhanger ^_~. This was a fun chapter for me to write! Hope you enjoyed it! I loved it! Review and I'll write! 


	4. Of Anger and Memories

Chapter Three  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- Well, more reviews, another chapter ^_~ Love you all!! Thanks so much, I love reviews and in fact I love writing this story. I dunno why....^_^ maybe its cause I've got a bunch of good reviewers!  
  
KarateElf- Nope no killing or at least I don't PLAN on killing. ^_^ I'm making this as realistic as possible. I want it to seem as though it could've happened since we know so little about the time Will spent as a squire under Ector. Thanks for the review! I love reviews!  
  
Alaman- ^_^ Well, here's your chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story. It's going to pick up soon; at least I hope it is! ^_^ Mucho thanks for the review!  
  
Mandy- Yes, poor Will. It's only going to get worse for him. I love him but he's so fun to torture! Molto grazi for the review!  
  
DJRocky99- PFFFFTTT!!!! YOU MAY KNOW WHERE I LIVE BUT YOU REIVEWED THE WRONG CHAPTER!! Hahaha, you could've read more :P or you were just to lazy to read on or something! lol, thanks for the review All mighty Tizrack! ^_~ keeps me going as you know.  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Sir Ector immediately rushed to his apprentice's side. The boy was laying perfectly still, his breathing rapid. Gently, the knight turned him over drawing him into his lap. He was so pale. A bit of panic touched him. What had just happened?  
  
He didn't have much time to ponder because the young man in his arms started. He rolled out of the knights comforting grasp and lay on the ground gasping. His eyes were staring blankly ahead, not seeing a thing, or so it seemed, clutching the grass.  
  
The entire thing lasted less than a minute, and then the young squire was sitting up, rather dazed but completely there. He glanced around a bit, trying to remember exactly what had happened.  
  
Oh, yeah, he had saved his master's life and the man hadn't even acknowledged him. The boy felt anger bite into him, amplified in his hazy mind do to the fever raging in his body. Did his master really take punishment so seriously that the he wouldn't acknowledge his apprentice for saving his life?  
  
Slightly glazed eyes fell upon the knight, and anger struck anew. He wasn't doing anything now either!  
  
But Sir Ector was doing something. He was taking in his apprentice's appearance, making sure he wasn't injured and confirming he had just had a slight faintly spell. The boy's face was slightly contorted with what appeared to be anger.  
  
"William, are you alright?" the knight asked with more than a little concern. The boy looked ill but he wasn't acting it anymore.  
  
"Fine, sir." The boy was getting to his feet. "I was just feeling a bit light headed, that's all."  
  
Sir Ector wasn't so sure.  
  
"I think you better rest for a little while," he said gently. The apprentice scowled deeper. If his master was so set on punishing him why was he being so gentle and passive now?  
  
"I'm fine, master," the boy snapped, as he made his way over to the still unhappy cart horse. "We should leave or Roland and Wat will reach the tournament before we do."  
  
The master found himself angry now. The boy had tricked him, or so it appeared. He looked only a tad pale now and he was being sharp. None of his apprentices were ever this sharp towards him. In fact, none of them were ever sharp towards him at all. He raged silently at his foolishness at forgetting the punishment.  
  
Quietly, he stood and began to untie his own horse. If the boy wanted to act this way then he would continue the punishment. The voice that was whining about illness was growing fainter in the back of his mind. He snorted softly as he led the horse away to saddle it. The punishment would go as planned and they would get to the tournament as planned. No exceptions.  
  
William watched his master leave, confirming his thoughts. All his master cared about was the punishment. He didn't care if his squire was becoming ill or if he saved his life. He didn't care about anything at all. The boy gently led the horse over to the cart to hook it up. The unbearable heat hadn't lessened and something told him it wouldn't lessen for quite some time. Oh well, time to think about that later. For now, the punishment was the priority.  
  
~*~  
  
Sir Ector sat quietly, sipping the remnants of the wine and looking up at the bright stars. The little voice was nagging him again. It was telling him that the boy most certainly wasn't 'just fine'. He was ill. He had to be.  
  
The other voice was reminding him of what the boy had done that afternoon. That voice was louder, and more persistent. That voice was winning the fight and his mind had settled on it. The boy was trying to get out of his punishment by feigning illness. Anger made the knight's face twitch a bit. He was still angry about the incident.  
  
His eyes wandered down to his apprentice, who was asleep on his blankets. The boy hadn't had anything to eat; he had simply done what he needed to do for the moment and collapsed onto the makeshift bed. The knight considered rousing him to finish what needed to be done but he couldn't bring himself to wake the boy. He was resting peacefully and the day had been a long one.  
  
*You are such a softy* he thought a bit sourly, looking back up at the stars. *If you were only a bit more firm...*  
  
~*~  
  
William was dreaming.  
  
^His arm hurt terribly as he ran down the streets of Cheep side. He ignored it though, trying to get away from the jeering that seemed to follow him where ever he went.  
  
"Your father wants to get rid of you!" they had said, "Your father wants to get rid of you because you are too much to deal with! He thinks you cost too much to keep around so he is going to apprentice you as soon as possible!"  
  
He had told them that it wasn't true. His father loved him! His father thought him to be the best thing in the world! His father wanted the best for him! His father wanted him to change his stars...  
  
But in the end they won. His father DID want to get rid of him. He wanted to get him away so he would have more money and be able to get new and better things. He didn't love or want him. He wanted to be free of responsibility.  
  
The small seven year old choked out a sob and rested against a wall. His arm hurt and so did his head. He slid down the wall, clutching the pained appendage close, crying all the harder.  
  
They had beaten him up on top of it all. They had stomped out his dreams and then stomped on his body. He shivered as the rain that had been biting into him grew colder.  
  
What was he going to do? He couldn't go back home! His father didn't love him anymore, so he wouldn't burden the man with his presence. But then again, he had no where else to go!  
  
Maybe someone would apprentice him. That was it, he would find someone who would take him on! He would take care of the job for his father and things would get better. He could become a blacksmith or perhaps, maybe, a knight?  
  
Another sob erupted from his throat as these thoughts crossed his mind. He didn't want to do things on his own. He simply wanted his father. He wanted his father to tell him everything was alright and that he would never stop loving him.  
  
In an alleyway three miles from his home, a small child fell asleep in the cold rain on the dirty, disgusting road.  
  
  
  
He awoke sometime later and it was dark. The rain had turned into a miserable drizzle, reflecting his mood. His arm was throbbing painfully, while his head seemed ready to explode. He shuddered involuntarily, feeling unbearably cold.  
  
He sniffled as he remembered why he was where he was. His eyes began to tear again but he stubbornly resisted the urge to cry. He simply couldn't.  
  
Someone was shouting nearby. He strained his ears to hear what the words were feeling dizzy and uncomfortable.  
  
"William! William! Where are you, lad?" Someone was shouting for him! No, perhaps it was just another child named William. He most certainly was not the only boy in Cheep side named William.  
  
He curled up around his injured arm and tried to block out the noise. It offended his ears, causing his head to hurt worse. He rolled over and whimpered as his arm let off a new stab of pain.  
  
"William? William is that you?" The voice was closer now, so close and familiar. Footsteps sounded close by. Someone gently put a hand on his shoulder, rolling him over so he could see the grey clouds. His father was leaning over him, worry marring his face like scars.  
  
"Oh William, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed, resting a gentle hand on his son's face. William nearly started crying again.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a burden, father," he choked out. "I never wanted to make you not love me! If you really didn't want me around you could've just asked me to leave." Tears started streaming involuntary down his face.  
  
John Thatcher looked horrified. Before the boy could speak another word, he scooped him up into his arms.  
  
"Don't say that!" he exclaimed, fighting tears. "I love you! I'd never not want you!" He held his child close, feeling the shivers wracked the small frame. "I love you so much, William. What would ever make you think that I would not want you?"  
  
"They said-" The boy began but found himself unable. His injuries were bothering greatly and he let out a soft whimper instead. The Thatcher knew what the boy was speaking of. The other children always said vicious things but he never expected this. His son looked so small and pale and now it was obvious that he was ill and hurt. He would speak to those children later.  
  
His Father stood and kept him close, sharing the bit of body heat he had. Will leaned into him, glad for the comfort and the warmth. How could he ever think that his father didn't love him?  
  
"Don't ever listen to them, Will," he murmured gently. "I love you very much and would never want to get rid of you. Let's get you home and dry. Then I'll fetch a surgeon to see to your arm."  
  
Will sniffled softly in response just savoring the fact that his father was there and everything would be alright. Everything would be just fine...^  
  
~*~  
  
William woke with a start. The fire was out, letting the bright stars over head shine their brightest. Across from him, Sir Ector was asleep upon his bed, oblivious to the world. The young man let out a soft moan, rolling over, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
The memory...the last time he had felt so ill was then. He had come down with a case of pneumonia and his arm was badly broken. The whole time, however, his father had been there, taking care of him.  
  
A stray tear trickled down his cheek. He wished his father was with him now to take care of him. He felt so sick, so alone. He wanted someone to be there to reassure him.  
  
With melancholy thoughts, he fell back into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
So, it's not a cliffie! ^_^ yay! Always thought that John and Will had a really good relationship from what I saw. He seemed to really care about Will. ^_^ yeah, anyway... I plan to keep this story rolling while I can. I've got three big tests tomorrow but that's it for big things this week! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Next Chapter- Of Bridges and Chaucer (YAY!)  
  
R/R 


	5. Of Bridges and Chaucer

Chapter Four  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- Thanks for the generous reviews! ^_^ Here's chapter four! I'm really working hard as of late! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, here ya go everyone! Before you read, I'm putting a character guide. I know you all know them but the ages are a bit different. I'm estimating so don't shoot me.  
  
Character Guide:  
  
Sir Ector- Older knight, William's, Wat's and Roland's master. In late forties, early fifties.  
  
William Thatcherson- Youngest squire of Sir Ector. The unfortunate victim of this story! Fourteen years old.  
  
Wat- Second youngest squire of Sir Ector. Red headed, hot tempered boy. Sixteen years old.  
  
Roland- Oldest squire of Sir Ector. Cool headed, intelligent, reasonable. Eighteen years old.  
  
Jocelyn- (uh does she have a last name? I don't know and don't really care) Princess of something or another with black hair that we all hate anyway. Fourteen years old.  
  
Geoffrey Chaucer- Writer, gambler, quick witted, funny guy. Good natured. Twenty one years old.  
  
Kate Blacksmithson- Young, blacksmith's wife. Black haired, sweet and caring though a bit rough from a hard life. Fairly good with healing. Helps husband in the forge. Sixteen bordering seventeen.  
  
James Blacksmithson- Kate's husband. Good hearted man, loving, strong. Takes good care of everyone and everything, works hard. Thirty seven years old.  
  
Lilly- Sir Ector's cart horse.  
  
Sirius- Sir Ector's jousting horse.  
  
Rose- Wat's horse  
  
Hydra- Roland's horse.  
  
I don't think I've forgotten anyone. I do believe that's it but I can't be positive! More characters will be added! Love you all! Here's the chapter!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The bridge itself did not look remotely threatening or at all dangerous at first glance. It was most definitely not dangerous for a traveler on foot. But William, even as warm and woozy as he was feeling, did not like the look of it and danger emanated from it like water from a hole filled goatskin.  
  
He had stumbled through his chores that morning, doing his best to stay on both feet. As for the rest of the morning, he could not remember. He had just been concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. His chest was starting to feel tight however, and breathing did not seem any easier.  
  
The bridge's beams were slightly rotted. William could see it just vaguely. He found himself fretting about the cart. Sir Ector would not be happy if the cart was lost. The bridge would probably break underneath its weight. But the river was too rough to be crossed any other way.  
  
Sir Ector was quietly heading forward, gently leading his horse across the bridge. William waited for a few seconds, until his master was half way across before stepping onto the bridge. The bridge creaked dangerously as the cart rolled on. The squire flinched, slowly, carefully leading the horse.  
  
The bridge wasn't pleased.  
  
A large cracking noise was heard. One of the weakened planks tore apart. Unfortunately, it was right underneath Lilly's feet. Lilly's usually calm and docile nature was immediately forgotten as the horse let out a piercing scream. The lead shot out of the squire's hand as Lilly panicked, trying to free her foot. She reared, and her one hoof caught the unprepared young man in the chest.  
  
William flew back a few feet, landing hard on the unsteady planking. Blinking the spots from his eyes, he was back up before he could register the severe pain in his chest. The bridge moaned under the weight, creaking dangerously, letting a few more planks give, as the cart horse struggled.  
  
Sir Ector was trying to control a now crazy Sirius. The horse had heard its companion's scream and was now frantic. The knight realized he had to get the horse onto solid ground before he even considered calming it. Unfortunately, Sirius was very unhappy.  
  
The bridge found this displeasing. It was old and tired and its planks sagged dangerously underneath the cargo it bore. Finally, with one last warning, the planks underneath Lilly, the cart, and the boy let loose, flinging all three into the raging river.  
  
Sir Ector turned in time to see three things. One, his back up jousting horse being flung into the water. Two, all his worldly possession flung to the rapids, forever lost. And, lastly, his precious apprentice tossed into the water.  
  
"DAMN!" It was the first word that came to mind and the only word for quite sometime. The next thing he knew, he and Sirius were both lobbed into the water after the other things.  
  
Water filled his nose, mouth and lungs. He struggled against the strong, persistent current, trying to draw breath. He couldn't. The water was pulling him down and around, keeping him from resurfacing.  
  
He was most positive that he was going to drown. Drown? Wait, Will! Will was not even half the swimmer he was! Will would most certainly drown! He had to go help his apprentice. He struggled to get to the surface, his hand just peeking out of the clear liquid.  
  
After what seemed to be an hour, something grasped his hand. Something started pulling. All he could do was let himself be pulled up limply, too weak to do anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be twenty one year old man, on a dirty path, plain broke, and desperately needing to return to your wife, because he was desperately in need of clothing, due to his gambling problems and the situation was not entirely pleasant. In fact, it was downright awful. Geoffrey had decided this some twenty six miles back.  
  
He walked beside the now well known river, scuffing a few rocks into the watery abyss. He looked up at the sky for a moment, praying for God's mercy. He prayed that perhaps he would find some clothing lying on the ground. Ha, what was the chance of that?  
  
His prayer wasn't exactly answered. But it wasn't left hanging either. He looked in his path to see a black stallion with a small white star on its forehead, fidgeting by the waters edge. It was sopping wet, neighing agitatedly at the water. Next to it was a second horse, a mare, light brown in color. It was being quite docile, even with the broken harness attached to its back.  
  
Geoff walked over to the second horse, carefully avoiding the first. He stroked the wet brown fur, looking into the strong current which both beasts seemed so intent on. Many an item was floating in the water; trunks, baskets, sticks, and so on. He wasn't to sure where this menagerie of paraphernalia was coming from but it occurred to him that God may have answered his prayers.  
  
That is, until he spotted a hand burst out of the water, groping for the edge that was not quite close enough. Geoffrey Chaucer stared at it as it started to come towards him.  
  
Now, Geoff could stand walking down the road naked when things were desperate. He could loose his dignity that way. That didn't mean, however, that he didn't have some form of pride or modesty. He watched the hand as it blatantly begged for help. He had to make a decision, his pride or this person's life?  
  
Chaucer was not a bad guy and his pride was pretty much in rags anyway at the moment.  
  
He reached out and snatched the hand, tugging on it. Pulling with all his might, the hungry, tired and stark naked author dragged the person from the water. The man fell onto the shore and Geoff tumbled backwards onto the ground.  
  
Sir Ector spent an eternity coughing up all the water he had just downed. When he was finally able to lift his head, he glanced over at his savior. A man was looking at him. He was dirty, unkempt and very, very naked. Sir Ector blinked, and coughed a bit before, sitting up. He tried to say something but his mouth moved soundlessly giving him the look of a fish.  
  
"Just rest," the young man soothed. "Then speak." He was turning red on his cheeks and on the tops of his ears. God, this was embarrassing.  
  
"Thank you," the knight coughed out, putting a hand on his forehead, trying to get a grip on reality. Reality struck hard for the older man and he started. "Oh God, no. William!"  
  
"Who? What?" Chaucer asked, startled by the man's sudden outburst.  
  
"My squire, William. He can't swim."  
  
Chaucer leapt forward in time to keep the other from jumping into the water. He was feeling most embarrassed but he simply couldn't let the knight leap back into the water. He was half drowned and no help in the situation.  
  
"Now, don't do anything rash," Chaucer reasoned, holding the man tightly as he struggled to get to the water. "If your apprentice can't swim then he's dead by now, I can nearly promise you it." A harsh reality but the truth unfortunately. "Stay here, and pull some of your things," he assumed that they belonged to this man, "out of the water. I'll go look for your apprentice."  
  
Sir Ector looked at the younger man who stood an inch or two taller than him. His eyes were serious about the situation but behind that was a friendly, fun loving look. He slowly nodded, still in shock by the man's theory. He was right though. Will would be dead if he was still in the river unless he was clinging to something a drift.  
  
Chaucer let go of the knight, who immediately sunk to the ground. Chaucer made sure he wasn't going anywhere before taking off down river, looking for this wayward apprentice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sir Ector had managed to pull several trunks out of the water, one of them containing his money sacks. His armor needed to be replaced because it was now on the bottom of the river so the money was an upside to the situation. Everything had pretty much been lost except for several sets of clothing, a small mess of weapons and the money.  
  
On top of it all, he had lost his apprentice. He hadn't even been able to say something to the boy and now it was too late to say anything. He had been too harsh with the child. It was hard to believe how fast someone could be taken from you. Before you knew it, a person you loved dearly could be gone!  
  
He bit his lip, trying to be strong. He could not cry. It was not a knightly thing to do and any moment the naked man who had saved his life could be back. He sniffed, laying a set of clothing on the grass on the bank for the younger man when he managed to get back. Soon, please, he didn't want to brew much longer.  
  
His wishes were respected as the young man reappeared. Sir Ector stood up quickly, rushing over to the man who was holding his limp apprentice in his arms. The other gently placed Will into Sir Ector's arms before backing off.  
  
Chaucer noticed the clothing laid out on the ground, and moved to put it on. He hoped that this nameless knight wouldn't mind. At the moment though, the man didn't notice, to caught up in condition of his charge to care.  
  
Ector sunk to his knees, holding William's body protectively against him. The boy was alive. Oh, thank God, his apprentice as alive. He could feel the wheezy, uneven breath coming from between the boy's lips. The erratic beat of the boy's pulse heart was quite noticeable beneath his hands.  
  
"Will?" he questioned softly. "William Thatcherson, wake up....please...." The boy remained pale and quiet in his arms, giving no signs of waking up. The only movement was the shivers wracking his body.  
  
Ector shifted the child in his arms, gently easing him onto the ground. He needed to calm down and check for injuries. With trembling hands, he felt the boy's arms and legs, then his fingers, just in case. He was trying to remember exactly what had happened on the bridge, but it was all a blur.  
  
His fingers moved to the squire's tunic, gently easing it up. Ector's eyes widened with a mixture of things. Bruises covered his apprentice's chest, while in one place an indentation in the shape of a horse hoof was clear. Ribs were certainly broken, he didn't need to check.  
  
A harsh cough issued from the boy's mouth, startling the knight from his thoughts. He gazed, with slight horror, at the blood at the corner of his apprentice's mouth. Mentally he smacked himself. He was acting incredibly immature. His apprentice was definitely in need of a surgeon and he needed to pull himself together so he could get him to one.  
  
He suddenly remembered the young man who saved his life. Turning swiftly, he found him dressed in the clothing that had been laid out. It was slightly small on him but he didn't seem bothered. He was staring out into the forest, legs draped carelessly in the tugging current.  
  
Sir Ector cleared his throat, causing the other to look over at him. The knight found himself at a loss for meaningful words.  
  
"I don't know how to think you enough," he finally managed. "Both my apprentice and I would be dead if you had not saved us. Please tell me how to repay you."  
  
The young man quirked an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "Well, my liege, gracing me with your name might be a good start." He laughed at Ector as the knight turned red. "These clothes are sufficient enough. Walking about in the nude is most uncomfortable."  
  
"My name is Ector," Sir Ector responded, trying not to feel quite as embarrassed. "Are you sure that clothing is all you need, sir?"  
  
The other's face wrinkled up a bit. "Please, my name Geoffrey Chaucer the writer. It's most unnecessary to call me 'sir'." He paused for a second considering what the knight had said. "I was wondering if perhaps I could borrow that brown mare of yours. I need to get home to my wife for she was expecting me back nearly a fortnight ago."  
  
"Take it," Sir Ector replied. "She's yours. Her name is Lilly and she comes when she is called most of the time." A question had been itching in the back of his mind for quite sometime. "Out of curiosity, Chaucer, were you robbed?"  
  
An unidentifiable emotion crossed Geoff's face as he walked over to Lilly. He gently removed the remains of the broken harness of the horse's back before answering. "Yes and no. You may say it was more or less an involuntary vow to poverty."  
  
He then hopped onto the horse's back and rode off into the distance. Ector watched him leave. He shook his head his head, not believing his good luck or perhaps his bad luck. Ah, that could not be bothered now. He had to help his apprentice, who was coughing and wheezing on the ground. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too late.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ah, well there's Chaucer for you! Fun loving, happy, sarcastic Chaucer. He's gone for now, unfortunately. We all love him. Now, on with reviewers:  
  
Quantum Weather Butterfly- LOL! I was wondering where you went to! It's okay, I knew you would come back! ^_~ Yes, yes poor Will. Things are only going to get worse. I feel bad for him too! *sniffles* my poor will chan. Arigato for the review!  
  
KarateElf- *blushes* you really like it? I'm glad. I'm trying really hard but you and QWB and DJ dear are the only ones who seem to enjoy it. But I'll write for you all ^_~. Thanks for the review.  
  
DJRocky- : P keep up the good work on your fic, Tizrack. I expect much from you. Much more than you can ever consider, with your seven reviews! *demanding look* ^_^ Get another chapter up soon. Btw- thanks for the review!  
  
Well, till next time my friends! R/R!  
  
Next Chapter: Of Illness and Kate 


	6. Of Illness and Kate

Chapter Five  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- Wow, O_O lots of reviews! ^______^ THANKS SO MUCH! Here's the next chapter for all my reviewers to enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kate Blacksmithson's days were relatively the same. Every morning she would wake up around seven, dress and go to the kitchen. From there she would fix the morning meal for herself and her husband. The two of them would eat, and then go about their separate jobs. James would work in the forge while she cleaned the house, did the chores and took care of the small odds and ends that needed to get done. When she was finished she would go help him get his jobs done. They would eat again when the night rolled in then go to bed.  
  
It was always the same, very repetitive, and Kate loved it. She loved her life, she loved her husband, she loved her repetitive schedule, she loved her small two roomed house, she loved the forge, and she loved the three chickens and cow they owned. But out of all of those, it was her husband that made her happiest.  
  
He was the kindest man she had ever known, caring, loving, and hard working. He was always there for her, taking care of her, talking to her. Nothing was too good for her in his eyes. She didn't think she was ever happier than she was when she was with him.  
  
It was one of those days with a slight difference. James was still working hard in the forge because of a job that needed to be done by the next day. It was long, tiring and he was working hard at it. He had insisted that Kate should rest a bit and finish a few things that had been overlooked because of how single minded they had been about the job. Kate listened.  
  
She always listened to him.  
  
She was stitching a torn tunic when there was a pounding on the door of the house. This was very rare for she lived on the outskirts of town. Their nearest neighbors were two miles off and if someone needed a job done they would've gone to the forge. Standing up, she walked to the door uncertainly. She wasn't sure if she should open it. It could be anyone, and even with her abnormal amount of strength from the metal working, she was only a sixteen year old girl.  
  
Gathering her courage, she cracked open the door and peered out. She was taken by surprise by what she saw. Standing in the door way, was a soaked man (for it was raining) carrying a very wet child.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady," the man said, in a refined manner. He was obviously of higher class. "But I must beg your assistance."  
  
He looked ready to say more but Kate interrupted. The boy in his arms hadn't moved at all. Something was obviously wrong.  
  
"Come right in, sir," she said immediately, waving them in. "It's bitterly cold and the rain won't help!"  
  
The man stepped in, dripping water and dirt onto the clean floor. Kate didn't take notice, running to get something to dry the two off with. She rushed back into her bedroom, searching for some dry blankets and a towel or two. By the time she had returned, the man had settled himself on the ground, gently resting the boy in his lap.  
  
The man was older than her by a great deal and older than her husband as well. He looked like he was in his late forties or perhaps early fifties, grey very obvious in his hair. His face was drawn, very tight with fear, so perhaps she could be over shooting. She wasn't sure.  
  
The boy that he had been holding was not really much of a boy at all. He was quite close to her own age from what she could tell, only a few years younger at the most. His face was very pale with the exception of brilliant red spots that stood out on his face. He had a high fever from what she could tell. Her father had been a surgeon, and she had picked up more than one thing from him.  
  
"Here, quickly, dry yourself and I'll take care of the boy," she said, handing him the towels. "Go through that door to the forge. Tell my husband to get a surgeon."  
  
The man obeyed her quickly, drying himself off, keeping a careful eye on the boy the entire time. Kate watched, wondering what exactly had happened to the boy, and how exactly he was related to this man. The way the man was treating him was fatherly and she wondered if perhaps, he was his father. It was unlikely though, so it was more logical that this man was the boy's master. The man looked at her with thanks very clear in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you," Sir Ector found himself saying for the second time that day.  
  
"Think nothing of it!" Kate exclaimed, kneeling next to the boy, gently dabbing off his face and arms.  
  
"My horse...." The knight stuttered, looking down at his ailing apprentice, feeling fear build up. He was looking so pale and ill.  
  
"May my husband use it?" asked she. "We don't own one."  
  
"Of course!" Sir Ector stood, shaking his head clear. He walked to the door, glancing back quickly for a reassuring glance from the young woman before entering.  
  
James Blacksmithson knew his wife's footsteps quite well. When the door opened however, that was not what he heard. He heard the heavy footsteps of some intruder, coming up behind him. There were many things that rushed through his head.  
  
Where was his wife? Why was someone sneaking up behind him? If this person was here for a job, they most certainly would not come through the house! He pushed the thoughts down however, and prepared to make his move upon whoever was trying to get the better of him.  
  
The footsteps came a bit closer, more tentatively now. James tightened his hand around the piece metal he was working on. The footsteps stopped and the blacksmith turned swiftly pressing the white hot steel against the neck of the intruder. The man behind him stiffened, standing perfectly still.  
  
"Who are you? What the hell were you doing in my house?" he asked, pressing the steel closer to the man's exposed throat.  
  
"I was just-" The man stuttered.  
  
"You were just what? Trying to kill me? Knock me out? Rob me?" James interrupted, eyes glowing angrily. Who was he? Where was Kate? Was she dead? No, no bad thoughts.  
  
  
  
Ector, for the first time in his life, found himself with a half finished, incredibly hot sword pressed to his throat. He kept himself still as he watched the obviously angered man looking for an explanation. Hadn't the girl just told him to ask her husband? Was this her husband? Had he misheard her? Suddenly, he felt all of his years weighing upon him heavily. This simply was not his day.  
  
"James!" The girl shrieked, running into the room after hearing the noise. Ector could not hold back his sigh of relief. He wasn't going to loose his head today.  
  
"Kate! Thank God!" The man called James pulled the heated sword away from the knight's neck. "I was worr-"  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" Kate asked, ignoring her beloved husband for the moment. Sir Ector nodded mutely, wondering if perhaps this was some strange fevered dream. Maybe he had, had too much wine.....  
  
"James!" The girl was at it again. "This is our guest! Now put that thing down! Don't chop his head off." Like a disobedient child, James put down the almost finished sword. The girl, Kate, was looking at him critically. "That's good. I need you to go into town."  
  
"Kate, what's-" Kate loved her husband but she was being the boss right now. The boy needed help badly and she wasn't enough.  
  
"Fetch the surgeon. This man's boy needs help." She waved her hand at the much older man before her. "Off with you! Go on now!"  
  
James blinked at her, rather confused, but obeyed. It was his wife after all and when she was being this pushy, it most certainly meant something was up. Slinking off into the rain, James Blacksmithson crawled on to an unfamiliar horse and road into town.  
  
  
  
Kate, with some help from Ector, managed to get Will situated near the fire, on a makeshift bed. Kate had gotten a few of her own herbs and put them at a boil. They were supposed to help the boy's breathing if nothing else. Even so, he didn't seem to be getting any better.  
  
She pursed her lips as she thought about his chest. It was obviously infected but it was also bruised very badly. More than one rib was broken, and it wasn't helping this situation at all. She let out an irritated sigh, as she poked the fire slightly. It flared up then calmed down, burning brightly.  
  
Behind her, Ector was quiet, sponging his apprentice's forehead. The boy was whimpering slightly, his head tossing a bit. He was very much caught up in the illusions of fever, and no doubt the pain in his chest.  
  
How could he have not seen this? The boy did not just become so ill after the fall in the river. He had been ill, most likely for a couple of days. Now, he was so sick. What if he were to die? No he could not even consider it.  
  
Trying not to let his emotions show, the knight kept wiping down his apprentice's sweltering body, hoping that James would return soon with a surgeon.  
  
~*~  
  
The next chapter should be up eventually! ^______^ Love you people! Keep up the work!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
....- interesting name you got there. No, I suppose Jocelyn isn't THAT bad. She's just pretty bad. But, Will loves her so I suppose she isn't THAT bad! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Whizzothecrunchyfrog- LOL! More more for you! Can I ask where you got your name? LoL! It's so cool! I laugh whenever I see it! I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard at it!  
  
KarateElf- Nope, no killing. ^_^ I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible. ^_^ Will is in for hell but he'll live, don't worry! Keep up the reviewing!  
  
Alaman- Yes, poor, poor, Will. Things are going to get worse but alls well that ends well! ^_^ Thanks for the review! Keep reading for me!  
  
QWB- I was afraid I didn't do a good job with Chaucer. He is such a hard guy to personify. Paul Bettany is a one in a million actor. That's his actual personality! ^_^ it's too cool! Anyway, enough of my jabbering. I'd never beg you to go away! I'm glad I don't get rid of you easy! I love people! I love reviewers! I'll stop jabbering! Thanks so much!  
  
Glad you all liked it! Keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep posting! Dunno when the next post will be. Soon I hope but no promises. School sucks.  
  
Next chapter: Of Wat and Roland  
  
This should prove to be interesting. 


	7. Of Wat and Roland

Chapter Six  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- ^_^ reviews reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS! Thank you so much!  
  
...- ^_^ I credit every one of my reviewers 'cause it always makes me mad when an author will give credit to one reviewer and not another! I don't like Jocelyn but there most certainly isn't a reason to trash her. Will fell in love with her and they really were meant for each other despite popular opinion, that Kate and Will were meant to be (and sometimes I have to agree) but the fact was, Kate belongs to her dead husband. Yeah, anyway, after that ramble, I have to kiss your feet for the review and thank you very much for the compliments! I try my hardest!  
  
Arianna- : P no, no more tricks on Jocelyn. She won't appear again until my sequel to this fic. That's way in the future though; I still have more chapters to do! I hurt the ones I love, you must get used to it! Anyway, thank you very much for the review and keep them up in the future.  
  
QWB- lol, yes it has to do with Wat! I think Wat is pretty cool myself; definitely has a mind of his own. My favorite is Chaucer though. I absolutely adore him with every bone in my body. ^_^ Don't worry. Intelligent reviews are not needed now or ever for this fic. I'm not intelligent enough to write intelligent things in it so you don't need to write intelligent reviews for it, lol. Thank you for the many reviews and the many compliments. I love reviews!  
  
Karate Elf- Nope, no dying but much tears and anguish cause I'm evil. There is much Will/Kate/Sir Ector/Wat/Roland torture in the near future! ^______^ Thank you lots and lots and lots and lots for the review! Love reviews and of course, consistent reviewers! Ah, and much thanks for the compliments!  
  
So, here's the next installment! Read and enjoy and hopefully, review!!!  
  
~*~  
  
While Kate, a rather frantic Ector and a trained surgeon were busy trying to keep a very sick William in the land of the living, a young man of eighteen was riding towards a nearby town. The horse underneath him was at a trotting pace, not seeming very worn even though it had been riding all day. It's rather round rider seemed quite content as well, though he looked like he hadn't shaved in a bit and his clothes were rather dirty. They were not an uncommon sight upon the road though.  
  
The rider patted the horse's neck affectionately, happy to have the company. He was also happy that soon he would be back to his 'family'. He always felt a bit lonesome when he was off delivering a message for Sir Ector and no one was sent with him. Sighing, he egged the horse on nostalgia growing. Soon he would see Sir Ector and of course, Wat and Will. The other two squires were more like brothers to him than anything else.  
  
The town was only a mile and a half away when he came across a most curious sight. A horse that looked much like Rose was standing on the road, grazing lazily on the grass of a ditch. Hydra nickered at the other creature, speeding up a bit. Roland found this confirming his curiosity. What was Wat's horse doing out in the middle of no where? It was his most prized possession, for Sir Ector gave it to him when he turned fifteen. It was the knight's tradition.  
  
Reigning his own beast, he hopped off, grunting a little bit. When he got back, no more extra food for him. He was putting himself on a diet.  
  
He caught the mare's reigns, patting its head and calling its name. The beast looked at him, tipping its head to the side, recognition in its eyes. It nosed his pocket, snorting and snotting him thoroughly. Roland laughed, patting the creature on the head, pushing it away.  
  
"Sorry, girl, I don't have anything for you," he said, frowning. "I wasn't planning on finding you."  
  
Where was Wat? He looked around, and not being able to find his young friend, his worry grew. He tied the two horses down, preparing to look for the other squire. Or his body. Taking a sword from his pack, he slid down into the ditch. His weight carried him a little more than he expected, and a stone got in his way. So, instead of sliding down into it, Roland, oh so gracefully, tumbled.  
  
He landed on something soft. That something soft made a very interesting noise which sounded vaguely like cursing.  
  
"You bloody bastard! Coming back for my horse are you?! My weapons, money and food not enough? Hmm? Well, I'll fong you, from here to London, you hear?"  
  
Roland quickly jumped off it, incredibly shocked but at the same time happy. He had been feeling miserable at the thought of having to bury his friend but that obviously wouldn't be necessary.  
  
Wat was lying in the ditch, glaring over at him, face screwed up with pain. "That's right; you back off, you-"  
  
"Easy, Wat," Roland chuckled, kneeling next to his friend. " 'Tis only me."  
  
Wat lay still for a moment, looking at him critically. A smile cracked onto his face after a few seconds, however, and he beamed up at the squire.  
  
"Hello, hello, my friend. Now, tell me; when did you get here?" he asked, not making any move to greet the man that he hadn't seen in almost a month. Roland felt worry come back. How badly was he hurt?  
  
"Just a minute ago," the other replied, looking for obvious injuries. There was a cut across the apprentice's forehead and a nasty bruise forming already. His arm also seemed to be at an odd angle. "Now, I'm not positive I wish to know, but how did you manage to get into this mess?"  
  
Wat scowled up at him, "Bloody thief got me, took my weapons, and everything else. The only thing he didn't take was Rose. She kicked him good." He tried to sit up but sunk back down. His head was spinning rather badly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure my friend, I'm sure. You really must come up with better excuses for being defeated by a better apprentice than yourself," Roland teased, gently helping him sit, being careful of his arm.  
  
Wat glared at him, even though he knew that Roland was teasing him. He didn't really take teasing well in the first place, and at the moment, his patience was thin. Being hurt didn't help ones temper.  
  
"Well, whether by thief or by a better knight, we can't stay in this ditch, now can we?" Roland said, good naturedly. His friend didn't look badly injured, at least not enough to keep down his hot temper. He had only been injured that badly once and Roland didn't want to ever see that again. "Can you stand?"  
  
"Of course I can!" Wat replied in an indignant manner, clutching Roland with his good arm. He wasn't really sure if he could keep sitting without support much less stand. He clung tightly to his friend as he rose, and wobbled unsteadily on his feet.  
  
Roland looked up the hill, knowing that Wat was going to have a hard time. He was barely standing and the steep sides of the ditch weren't going to be easy to climb. Wat was looking at them too, cursing under his breath again. This wasn't going to be fun.  
  
"You ready?" Roland questioned, uncertain if his friend wanted to try. There were always other options.  
  
"Of course I am!" Wat replied, trying to sound happy. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
By the time Roland reached town, the stars were shining brightly and the town was lit up with lanterns and fires. Wat was leaning against him heavily, half conscious. The climb had taken a lot out of him, a lot more than he cared to tell Roland. Roland didn't need to be told. Wat's silence was enough.  
  
He wondered what his friend had been doing by himself. There was no sign of the cart, Sir Ector or William, so he had to assume that his friend was by himself. He found that odd. Sir Ector always made sure that he had two squires to help with the chores for with two horses, possibly three; there was much cleaning and care taking to be done.  
  
He would ask about it later for it wasn't really vital at the moment. Right now all that really mattered was getting Wat to a comfortable inn and calling for a surgeon. Questions and explanations would just have to wait.  
  
He moved through the streets, carefully maneuvering around different people and stands. There were very few people out at the hour and the stands were all closed. Roland sighed, feeling weary. It was possible that the surgeon would already be in bed and wouldn't come until morning and poor Wat would be left to suffer. He hoped not though.  
  
The first inn he reached, he immediately stopped at. He slid down from the horse, trying not to jolt his injured friend too much. Wat barely noticed his going, being exhausted and injured beyond caring. Roland quickly went up the door and pushed in, greeted immediately by the familiar sights and sounds. Beer was thick in the air, and raucous laughter came from all directions.  
  
"Hullo, good si', how may I help ye?" The innkeeper was on him in a second, looking very pleased. Business had been slow lately and every new customer was a blessing.  
  
"I need a room," Roland replied quickly, "and someone to take care of my horses. If it's possible, I need a surgeon to be sent for, my friend is injured."  
  
"Of course, si'," the man said with a bow. "I'll send my stable boy to care for your horses and my son for the surgeon. Bring your friend in before he catches cold."  
  
Roland nodded, returning to the outside. Trying to be gentle, he helped Wat off Hydra, and quickly grabbed his money bag. As promised, a stable boy ran over and grabbed both horses, leading them away. Satisfied, Roland took the injured boy into the inn.  
  
  
  
"Well, the break isn't serious," the surgeon commented. He studied Wat's arm carefully. "You shouldn't put any strain on it for at least four weeks if not more." Wat nodded silently, still pained. The setting hadn't been particularly pleasant and it wasn't something he wanted to experience again. "As for the knock on the head, just some rest should fix that. Keep it clean, you don't want it infected. Your balance may be off for a day or two, but that's only natural."  
  
The surgeon let out an exhausted sigh. "Is there anything else that hurts?" He was kindly enough but tonight had most definitely been a long night.  
  
"Just a few bumps and bruises," Wat replied, seeing the healer's exhaustion. There was certainly nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days.  
  
"Good, very good," the surgeon said smiling. He stood up, placing assorted herbs and potions back into his bag. Roland went to fetch some of his money from Sir Ector. Just enough to pay for the stay and the doctor's fee. He handed the money to the older man.  
  
"Ah, thank you, but that's more than enough." The surgeon handed back several coins. "Tonight has been very strange. You," he looked at Wat, "are the second boy your age I've had to patch up. Do you all find trouble or does it hunt you?"  
  
"A little of both, sir," Wat replied meekly, flinching as his arm let out a protest.  
  
"I suppose so, I suppose so," the surgeon brushed it off. "I'm sorry that I can't stay to make sure things work out but I must leave. I have to get back to a patient of mine."  
  
"That's just fine," Roland responded, escorting the man to the door. "What's wrong with the boy?" He assumed that it was the boy the surgeon had referred to earlier.  
  
"Well, he's a rather grim situation," the surgeon answered. "Water sickness in his lungs, not to mention badly broken ribs. He has a high fever and I have a bad feeling that he won't make it. His master is most worried about him." He shook his head. "Kept blaming it all on himself for overworking the boy." He stood in the door way. "I must depart. Send someone if things get worse."  
  
"Of course, don't worry." Roland gave him a respectful bow and the man disappeared.  
  
"That was a highly unpleasant experience, Roland," Wat muttered from his bed. "Please remind me never to let it happen again."  
  
Roland walked over, grinning broadly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to pound it into his head." He took a seat on the other bed in the room. "So, do you mind telling me what you were doing by yourself and how you got in this predicament, or should I keep my assumptions."  
  
"Sir Ector sent me to deliver a letter," Wat cried, trying to defend himself. "And I was attacked by a robber on the road. He caught me off guard." He looked at the other defensively; ready to explain any and every question thrown at him.  
  
"Sir Ector sent you with a letter?" Roland looked confused. "He never sends two squires away at once. It's too much work."  
  
Wat looked squeamish. "Well, you see, while we were at the last joust, William wished to play a joke at the feast."  
  
Roland gave him a look.  
  
"Sir Ector warned us that the punishment would be severe but Will was sure he wouldn't get caught. He never got to do it, Roland. Someone else got there before hand, and pulled a different stunt. He got blamed though. So, Sir Ector sent me away to punish Will with all the work and a silent treatment."  
  
Roland looked horrified. Sir Ector wasn't cruel but the punishment was bordering insane. There's no way for William to do all that work! It was simply too much.  
  
"Roland you don't think-" Wat began, looking nervous. "That boy-"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Roland snapped, worried. "What in hell would be the chance that they would be here?"  
  
The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both knowing in their hearts that the possibility was high. Wat went to throw his legs over the bed, more than ready to check. What if it was true and the boy was Will? What if he was dying?  
  
Roland shoved him back onto the bed. "We'll see in the morning."  
  
Wat's eyes widened and he immediately became defiant. "But-"  
  
"No buts. You need rest and again, what is the chance?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! ^____^ The next chapter will be up eventually. I have two Hardy fics running at the moment and I'm in a bit over my head. *sighs* stupid me! Well, enjoy! And review!  
  
Next Chapter: Of Answered Questions and Badly Suffering Apprentices. (chapter might change in title) 


	8. Apologetic Note

Dear Faithful Reviewers-  
  
Listen, folks, I love you all dearly but I have an unfortunate announcement to make. Due to lack of time, lack of health and essentially enormous writers block (and the loss of my muse) I am only going to be able to update two fics at a time. Since I am currently working on a large writing project under a different name, I have no other choice but to choose one fic on this name.  
  
I owe my deepest apologies to those who are disappointed by this decision. *bows and kisses feet* I'm not sure where my muse has gone but when it returns I should be able to continue working on all these fics. Though I can't say I wont dabble in a few of them every once in a while, I wont be updating the other fics often.  
  
So, I know you are all wondering, which fic I have chosen. Well, after much decision making, and the fact that there are more people requesting further chapters, I have chosen 'Slave in the Sand'. If this fic is not 'Slave in the Sand' then it won't be updated for a while. To all of those who have faithfully read, reviewed and waited anxiously for the chapters of:  
  
'Silent Treatment'  
  
'Just One More Little Sip aka I Will Never Live This Down'  
  
'Free Magic'  
  
and  
  
'Send the Solution'  
  
I owe my deepest apologies to all of you. It isn't like they won't ever be updated. In fact, I have most of the chapters written for them (badly written, but they are near done). The fact is I am not happy with my work. I've really been slipping lately, and I can't produce the work that I normally expect of myself.  
  
Again, I apologize to all of my loyal reviewers in the categories I have put aside for the moment. As soon as 'Slave in the Sand' is finished I will consider picking up the next fic. I already have planned which one it is, so those people who have enjoyed 'Send the Solution' should be happy. With much luck, and a nice inspiration faerie, I should be starting on that one in less than a month.  
  
More apologies and much groveling. I love you all. You really are great to me but I just can't seem to do what I used to do easily. Sorry.  
  
~Amy Stone, Miki, tHe InSaNe OnE 


End file.
